fight for the dolphin's heart
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: love and jealousy is in the air... haruka is now bored, three kohai's, makoto and rin are now fighting for his attention... but what makes them upset more is they are seeing a different side of Haru, yeah and what makes them more upset is a cat got haruka's attention (nitori's cat*) which make the two more closer together.


**FIGHT FOR THE DOLPHIN'S HEART!**

**Pumpkin-san:** I hope you would like it.

…

"**One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence." **

― **Karen Marie Moning, Bloodfever**

…

**Race 1: the stray cat**

It was a usual morning to haruka, he bathe with his swimsuit at his tub, eat mackerel for breakfast and go to school with Makoto, eat Lunch with his two kohai's that idolizes him, practice swimming after school and go home together with Makoto… it was like a routine to him, it's not like he hates it but somehow it tires him out… he felt like he wanted to do something else, he wanted a hobby, or he just wanted to tease someone… he just felt bored.

But Lately something's bothering him he felt agitated, Last night he had a dream kissing a guy that he knew but he couldn't see his face, he wanted to see who it is but then he woke up, he was disturbed by it, is it normal for a guy dreaming about another guy and you are kissing him and those stuffs… he began to wonder, is he gay for someone? That he knew? Then who is that guy in his dreams that he loves to tease and he felt that he was so amuse to that guy? He let out a sigh again

lately Rin always texted/call him every day which is new to him… he was amused, still he felt he wanted to tease someone who is more naïve… yeah evil haruka awakens even his beloved water can't stop him…

Apparently tonight they are having a study group, courtesy of Rei and Makoto at Haruka's house… the reason? Nagisa is about to fail in most of his major subjects. Rei keeps nagging the short blonde boy who keeps crying and trying to make his Haru-chan his beloved senpai to notice him and console him and try to stop rei (his tsundere boyfriend*) to nag him…

which is not successful coz Haru is totally focused on his phone… which made the two kohai jealous they felt ignored like an abandoned puppy and the phone is more important than them, but at least mama Makoto-kun consoled them by giving them snacks.( the way I see it now, Yeah they already look like a family, mama makoto, papa Haru, and their two sons. And don't forget Rin the mistress hahaha jeez my humor sucks*)

"haru-chan… I'm happy that you are using your phone… but…" Makoto said to him gleefully but he frowned when he noticed His Haru is way too focused in it, Luckily Haru noticed the pout the three males are giving to him, he just look at him with a deadpan expression and sighed and just nod at the taller male

"is it rin-chan-san?" Rei said with one of his eyebrows arched

"rin-chan? What did he said Haru-chan?"

"he challenges me to a race… again… at Samezuka, tomorrow and I don't know why but the team captain already agreed… also we need to bring Gou."

The three male made an "o"-shaped, as he showed what rin texted him

_From:rinrin_

_Subject:race_

_Oi! Waterdere! Let's race tomorrow at Samezuka. I will win this time and bring my sister. _

_my bastard captain wants to talk to my sis, something about a practice game and a merged training camp with you guys. I don't know about it but my bastard captain said it._

_Tom. At 4 p.m. be there or you'll be dead if you didn't come! I'll wait for you._

The three males read it, but somehow the two kohai and the childhood friend sulked a bit, coz they felt left out. Just then the three look at each other and grinned at their plan on how to make Rin so pissed off and a little Jealous.

"Haru-chan…." As Makoto and Nagisa said in Unison with a really sweet smile (not in a good way*) and gleamed eyes (like predators*) on their face while Rei just smirked plus gleaming eyes.

(´＾ω＾｀)

(✧≖‿ゝ≖)

"…"Haru just looked at the three and he didn't like the way they look at him

…

**AT SAMEZUKA DORM**

Rin is with his room roommate nitori who looks really frantic and making a mess in their room.…

"senpai! Did you see Yuki-chan?" as the gray haired kohai frantically asked him

"huh? Yuki-chan like hell I know!" as he scowled while continued to text Haru over the phone 爻((╬ಠ益ಠ))ｲｶﾘｽﾞﾑｯ!

"but yuki-chan is missing!" he panicky said to his senpai. щ(ಥДಥщ)

"who the hell is Yuki-chan? Is she your girlfriend or what?! go find her at the lost and found" an irritated Rin yelled (coz he can't focused on texting Haruka*) to his Kohai who is now about to cry…

"Eh?!.. y-yuki is not my girlfriend… he is my cat! I found him 3 days ago at the streets… he was so cute… but he was abandoned, how can they let the poor kitty get drenched in the rain? So I took him and hide him at the storage room near our dorm so I can always look for him.." he was flustered when Rin mentioned the word Kanojo*(girlfriend*), then he was about to cry again coz he miss his cat.

"it's just a neko* (cat*)… why are you crying…" he lazily said to his kohai.

"demo* (but*)..ლ（இ e இ｀。ლ）" as his sobbing kohai said to him but it was cut off when Rin's phone vibrated. Rin looked at it and he grinned (like Cheshire cat*) as he read his text in his mind

_From: Haru_

_Subject:none_

_Sure RINRIN, we will be there 4 p.m. sharp. Rei, Nagisa and Makoto want to say this to you "Hi! And have a great night coz we are having fun at haru-chan's house and we are sleeping beside Haru-chan! He was so adorable and he smell so good, and you are not invited! hohohoho" _

_So have a good night._

…

Rin noticed the look from his kohai

"what are you looking at?"

"a gomen….senpai.. is it Nanase-senpai?" a flustered Nitori asked Rin

"yeah.. so what?" he said to his kohai, he got a hunched that Nitori might got a little crush to His Haruka after seeing him swim Free… yes even himself was smitten when he saw Haruka swim… it was captivating and elegant at the same time it was as if Haruka is a merman. (oh Rin's imagination went over drive again*)

"a gomen… senpai… I was just curious… ah gomen.." Nitori bowed to him and he just hmmp to him… he didn't want another rival to his Haruka… yeah he is making haruka _his…_ though he got one rival that he is hard to defeat… and it's none other than Makoto.

…

"**IT IS POSSIBLE TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE OF WHO YOU ARE." **

― **MAGGIE STIEFVATER, SHIVER**

…..

**THE NEXT DAY at Samezuka**

**3:30 p.m.**

The iwatobi swim team arrived earlier than they expected.

"how about let's find Rin?" Gou enthusiastically said to the boys as they entered the campus

"let's find rin-chan" as the three males said (expect haru*)

As they are on their way to the pool they suddenly bumped into Nitori

"konichiwa!" as Nitori said to them and bowed and it was returned with another greeting of the iwatobi

"Nitori-san did you see my brother?"

"yes, he is at the gym… but he is scary like he was about to murder someone and when I talked to him he just _RAWR_ (爻((╬ಠ益ಠ))ｲｶﾘｽﾞﾑｯ! *)at me… so scary." As nitori said to them, he was trembling as he remembers when he greeted Rin ohayo earlier. One word that he can described his beloved senpai's facial expression is CREEPY.

The three males plus Gou made an O-shaped at their mouths. Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto knew why Rin is having a bad day… (yeah it's the text* they want rin to be jealous, somehow they succeed and they liked it*)

Then Haruka noticed it and he patted nitori's Head to ease him up which made his three teammates glared at the gray-haired boy with jealousy.

"s-senpai?" nitori looked up to Haruka with a flushed red face, while haruka bend down and wiped the tear that was about to form to the kohai's eyes…then they had an eye-to eye contact

And three males from the iwatobi swimming team are now burning in jealousy and throwing deathly glares to Rin's Kohai

"rin did this to you?" haru asked then Nitori nodded, he sighed and face palmed himself… thinking how stupid Rin gets jealous over a text that nagisa, Rei, and makoto made when he was assaulted last night… after all his friends (rin, rei, nagisa, makoto and gou*) are all important and precious to him.

"….*(I'll-talk-to-him look*)" as Haruka looked at him surprisingly Nitori understood it which made him a bit shocked too, he thought only Rei, nagisa and Makoto plus rin would understand him without him saying a word, so he was amused.

Meanwhile the three was shocked as well they thought that they are the ones who can understand Haruka and they were speechless. (Gou was just fangirling at the background and taking pics. At their new senpai-kouhai blooming relationship… then she saves it, as she planned to show it to her beloved brother rin later, who she knows would be definitely pissed off when he saw it.*)

….

**At the pool**

"tsk." As Rin was sitting on the bench even his teammates plus the captain is scared at him… he looks like he was about to murder someone and they didn't have the guts to ask him what happened. And an eerie silence lingered in their indoor pool… no one even dare to make a sound as they just tremblingly looked at Rin.

**A few moments later.**

"onii-chan!" as Gou's voice suddenly boomed at the gym, which made some of them shocked and said kyaa! At the sudden appearance of Rin's cute sister..

Gou ran and hugged his brother which made other Jealous (especially seijuro mikoshiba*)on how Lucky Rin is to have an adorable sister.

"where are the others?" he asked his sister and pointed out at the door where Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto appeared… but someone is missing…

"looking for _him?_" Gou sweetly said to his brother who just grunted, then he noticed his sister smiling at him… way too sweet… he didn't like it. he narrowed his eyes to his sister, suddenly Gou shoved her phone to Rin's face.

"what the hell Gou!" he said to his sister who just pouted and raised an eyebrow, Rin took her phone and was shocked to see the picture of Nitori getting cozy to _his_ haruka…

"where are they?" he said then he look at the three who seemed a bit pissed off too.

Rei and Nagisa didn't like how Haruka is amused at Nitori… after all they are Haruka's Kouhai… and they want _their_ Haruka senpai to notice them and be petted too.

On the other hand Rin Looked at Makoto who is still smiling… he narrowed and focused his eyes more on his facial expression and he shivered in fear when he noticed Makoto is really pissed off on his Kouhai… the smile makoto is giving off is a smile of a yandere. He would admit that he would be like Makoto when he saw _his _Haru being a little cozy to Nitori-_soon-to-be-rival-_aiichiro…

A few moments later _their* _(Rin, Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto*) Haruka is with Nitori-_freaking-don't-get-to-cozy-and-lovey-dovey-to-my-Haruka-_ Aiichiro… they look at the two and they didn't like what they saw… a new Kouhai-Senpai Relationship is about to Form.

Rin glared to his Kouhai, which Flinched and hide to Haruka's back when Rin is releasing a murderous Aura as well as the three other males. Haruka just sighed and walked over to Rin, Rin just glared to him and unexpectedly Haruka also patted his head like he was a pet and he was flustered at _his_ haru's action.

"so unfair~" Nagisa pouted and Haruka also noticed it so he grabbed Nagisa's wrist and pulled near to him and also patted his head, which made the shorter blonde smiled_ Senpai finally notice me_ as he thought to himself.

Rei and Makoto noticed their interaction and they inwardly pouted_ not fair I want to be petted too_ they thought in unison.

"are we going to race or just look at each other?" Haruka said to them and the rest just snapped out of their thoughts

" thought you got scared and will never ask, Haru I will win this time" Rin stood up and looked over to Haru with full of confidence and arrogance. Haru look at him as well…everyone inside the Gym felt the two rivalry is about to rise up again… actually everyone in Samezuka is always looking up at Rin's and Haruka's Rivalry thingy, they are both good yet their styles are really different… (haruka got a small fan's club at samezuka, coz they were amazed on how Haruka's swimming style look so Elegant and fascinating is, and how sexy he looks when he is swimming and Rin hated it)

The two (fabulously*) stripped off their clothes, Makoto picked Haru's clothes and Gou picked up his brother's. the two stood up in the platform, they didn't wait for the timer/ the referee, and they just both dive in, Rin's stroke was rough and fast while Haruka's were elegant and Fluid.

.

The two are racing and their fellow swimmers are just watching them with awe.

"go Senpai!" Nitori cheered he was torned on who will he choose to cheer if it his Matsuoka-senpai or Nanase-senpai…

"go haru-chan!" as Nagisa cheered he glared at Nitori and the gray haired kouhai glared back as well as Rei… Makoto, Gou and the others are just focused on the match

it was like the battle of the Kouhai's as the three continued to cheer for their senpai's and glare at each other.

.

.

"NANASE/HARU/HARU-CHAN/NANASE-SENPAI WON?!"

"TSK." Rin growled …

"it's not like you Rinrin what's your problem, I'm quite disappointed."

"tsk."

"….Rin… I want to talk to you… alone"

"….e-eh?!" Rin was shocked when Haru grabbed his hand and pulled away him from the crowd

.

.

A few moments later

.

Rin's POV

Ok why the hell Haru grabbed me at the back of the gym and we are alone, ok I need to calm down.

Suddenly he trapped me at the wall, can't he see I'm taller than him? This is awkward … what the?! Then he leaned towards me… ok this is weird…

With that blank face he look at me… ok I feel my face heated up… since when Haru became aggressive? This is new, but awkward at the same time can't he see that we are still on our swim suits?…

"rin." He said with his deep voice… oh hell no, I'm not getting turned on by his voice

"wh-what's y-your problem, h-haru?" I said to him, damn I stuttered.

Suddenly I saw him smirk, what's gotten to Haru?

"nothing, I just want to check something." He said to me and he let go of me… check what?

"what the F*** Haru, what's bothering you?"

"a dream…" he said to me

"dream?" I asked I'm really curious those he having a nightmare?

"I dream that I was kissing someone, though I can't see his face." He said to me bluntly, wait WAAAHH! He is dreaming that he is kissing a guy?! Wait! So he is checking on me if I was that guy?!

"Rin your face is as red as your eyes and hair..:" he said to me

"B-B-BAKA! IT IS NOT!"

"are you always that angry, rin? By the way don't throw your little tantrum to Nitori-san…" he said to me bluntly… wait is he concerned to my Kouhai? Wait how about me?

"I'M NOT ANGRY!"

"then don't shout… or I will be disappointed." He said to me as his face move closer to mine… I felt my eyes were wide and my face are all red, what the F*** Haru, this is so not you!

"…." I was still speechless since when is Haru became like this? I need to interrogate those idiots! (Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto*)

"you look cute rin, so see you later." He said to me as he poked my bare chest…. Haru that's so sly… then he left me alone… that moment I felt my heart stopped and it freaking skipped! Damn it haru!

…

A few hours later

After the practice game while he waited for his friends to come out from the lockers

Haru found a cat with blue eyes with really white fluffy fur at the pool of samezuka after their practice game but it doesn't have a collar. He walk over the cat and somehow it reminds him of water (the cat's eye*)…. A few moments later the cat looked at him and seems to have a strong liking to Haru…

"… are you hungry? Do you want some mackerel?" haru asked the cat and it just stared at him he carried it and the cat keeps purring and showing some affection to haruka, whom is confused at the moment coz the cat keeps licking his cheek and nudging it's soft paws to his nose just to keep his attention to him.

"Nanase-senpai?" the gray haired kouhai who just appeared out of nowhere and spotted the raven haired with blue eyes, carrying his yuki-chan

"… Nitori-kun?"

"waaahh! Thank you Nanase-senpai, you found Yuki-chan!"

"oh…"

"yuki-chan come with me…" Nitori said to him but the cat wouldn't want to leave Haruka

"uhmmm Nitori-kun can I take care of your cat? Don't worry I wont steal him from you… you can visit to see him at my place if you have time. And I'll visit you so you can take care of him.."

"SENPAI ! ARIGATO! It help me a lot… you see our dorm forbids us to have pets… I don't but some of the students has allergies…"

"it's ok…"

"uhmmm senpai… can I get you number? I-it's not w-what you think! I-I just t-to make sure every thing is fine…"

"… sure.." haruka bluntly said to him

"really?"Nitori said to him and Haru Nodded, nitori was delighted… after Nitori got his senpai's Number…

"I will call and text you senpai!." He said and Haru patted his gray hair… the boy was starting to blush when Haru suddenly move closer to him and leaned closer to him… their face was closer suddenly Haru touched his beautymark under his eyes…

"Nitori I just notice…"

"huh"

"Nitori is Cute." Haru said bluntly and it made the gray haired kouhai blushed furiously and as if it was on cue the four guys appeared at Haru's back with a threatening aura as they look at the kouhai.

"haru-chan let's go home~" as Nagisa tackled Haru…

Rei and Makoto dragged Haru out of the area and went home…

Meanwhile Rin is smiling at his kouhai which made the Gray haired kouhai happy at first but then he noticed that Rin isn't smiling Happily, it's a forced smile with a threatening look at it, Nitori shivered slightly, he was wondering what made his senpai get mad at him. But atleast he got his number.

….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

My o.c. is the sly cat… wait I just noticed that all of my o.c.'s are sly.. oh jeez anyway it's not a person so yeah hope you like Yuki-chan… that neko is sly…he wanted Haruka alone… neko-chan also consider his owner nitori a rival…


End file.
